Know me
by Knightales
Summary: Just a bit of JORI fun,To aid Cat Both Tori and Jade find themselves in a sticky situation...Random fluff, now turned into a TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Know me…**_

_**This was just for the heck of it. No real plot to it. So feel free to review and tell me what you think…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No I don't own Victorious, probably never will either<strong>

Jade yawned as she sat back against the seat of Beck's car. It was 6.30am and she was dropping Beck off at the airport. Technically he was driving and she would just drive his car back. She was usually grumpy at this part of the morning. She faced the window and her eyes traced the scenery.

Beck running a hand through his luxurious hair turned to face her and smirked. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" She responded disinterested, still with her back to him.

"Jade look at me." He sighed. She turned to face him, their eyes held. Nothing. Damn it, he just couldn't explain it. Before those precious green eyes used to make his stomach do cartwheels. Now, he just didn't know.

"Yes?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

He merely smiled. "You know I know you better than that. Tell me?"

Truth was she really didn't know. It wasn't that she didn't love Beck, she did. She just wasn't sure she was in love with him. The spark was missing and she was certain he felt it too. He would break up with her soon, it was inevitable. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to lose him, you know. He was an important figure in her life. Practically her best friend. Maybe even her only true friend. He genuinely cared about her unlike her parents.

"Jade?"

He brought her back from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You were telling me what's wrong before you spaced out." He grinned.

"It's kind of woman issues." She lied knowing how he hated talking about those kind of things. She just wasn't ready to talk to him about it.

He winced. "Um, well you not pregnant, are you?"

She laughed genuinely. "No it's not that. You are off the hook, daddy." She teased.

He let out a breath of relief and grinned at her. "Well then maybe you should talk to Tori about it then."

Jade frowned. " Tori? Why Tori?"

He let out a small laugh. "Oh c'mon Jade, like you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" She definitely didn't like where this conversation was going. Did she miss something?

"The two of you became friends."

"Well, she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. But she still is too annoyingly kind." Jade rolled her eyes.

Beck smirked. "You like that about her. Admit it."

"I do not. Hence the term _annoying_ before kind." He got another eye roll out of her.

He shrugged. "Okay lie to yourself, but you know I know you better than you know yourself. I say you like that and the fact that she stands behind her convictions."

"Whatever." She shrugged. She couldn't argue with that, he did know her better than she knew herself. Vega was always reliable and never faltered when it came to what she believed in. She sort of admired it but she would never admit it to anyone. Tori just seemed to fit herself conveniently into her life. At first she didn't like it. Then over time she kind of got used to it. She just didn't understand their dynamic. They were either head to head or side by side. Point was they were always together. There was just this pull to her that she couldn't quite understand.

He looked at her, eyes widened. "You mean I won this conversation?"

"No, it just means that I refuse to entertain it." Jade scoffed.

He chuckled. "Ah, that means I won."

"Shut up." He continued laughing, she turned back to face the window a smirk ghosting around her mouth.

…

Tori strolled into Hollywood Arts with a damper on her usual pep. All thanks to Trina's doing. That girl just seemed to drain her. She walked up to her locker, put in her combination and pulled it open. She yawned as she stuffed a few books in and then slammed it shut.

"Cheery, aren't we?" Andre grinned as he stepped up to her.

She scowled at him. "Sue me."

He chuckled. "What's wrong, Tori?"

"That I'm not an only child." Tori groaned sarcastically. He just arched his brow. Tori sighed. "Trina had a headache last night, so of course she gave the rest of us one too. I hardly got any sleep with her mumbling in hers. Your parents aren't looking to adopt, are they?"

"Not that I know of but I'll ask." He smiled as she linked her arm through hers mainly to support her upright. She was uncertain how long she could keep standing.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks you are the greatest best friend ever."

"So I have been told a million times." Andre replied smugly and shrugged.

"Modest, aren't we?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Well, I try." He shrugged. She closed her eyes for a mere moment.

Then her eyes slowly opened again they were instantly met with green crystals across the hall. She lifted her head their gaze never faltering. Something was wrong she could sense it. She didn't know how but she could. They brilliance seemed a shade darker. Jade shied away first and turned to her locker.

"What's up with Jade?" Tori asked.

"What you mean?" Andre frowned.

"I mean something's off with her."

Andre looked at Jade then back at Tori, scratching his head. "How can you tell? She kinda looks the same to me."

"No something is definitely wrong." Tori insisted.

Then he smiled. "Right, Beck is gone to Canada for the week, isn't he?"

"Yeah but that's not it. Beck has gone to Canada plenty of times. She hasn't been like this?"

"Like what? I don't see it. Maybe it's a women thing." Andre let out frustrated. Then he saw that glint in Tori's eye. "Uh oh, Tori leave it alone."

"What?" She asked confused.

"You got that glint in your eye that says you going to get involved. Even if there is something off, stay away. She's dangerous without Beck around." He warned her.

Tori simply rolled her eyes. She was not scared of Jade, she could handle herself. But it would be wise to back off unless Jade wanted her help with something. She didn't want their friendship to regress. They more than just tolerated each other now. Perhaps even they enjoyed it. But could she really sit back and wait. Normally yes, but what was it about Jade that made her want to dig at all her layers. It was not normal. She started to walk towards her.

"Hey where are you going?" Andre asked with concern.

"Just going to say hi, don't worry." She shouted over her shoulder. He shook his head, he knew better.

Jade slammed her locker door to see Tori in front of her. Previously there used to be an annoyance set in whenever the half Latina used to do that.

"Hi Jade." Tori greeted her.

"Vega." Jade nodded.

"How are you?"

"How do I look?" Jade shrugged.

"Like crap." Jade almost let out a chuckle. She secretly learned to like that this girl was always frank towards her.

"I could say the same about you." Jade looked Tori over and countered.

"Ah, well Trina." She needn't say more. Jade nodded. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Jade drew her brows.

"What's wrong?" Tori sighed.

Jade froze. What was she an open book today? She hated when people asked her what was wrong. Especially when they were onto something. She was about to say, none over your business Vega when a little adorable redhead interrupted them.

"Morning guys." Cat greeted them, cheerfully.

Tori smiled. "Good morning, Cat."

"Cat." Jade acknowledged her with a nod.

"I'm so glad I caught you both before class." Cat exclaimed.

"Okay why?" Jade arched a brow.

"Well, I kind of need a favor…" There was a pause. "Will you guys do it?" Cat beamed at them.

Tori shook her head. "We kind of need to know what the favor is first, Cat."

"Oh right." She giggled. "Well I met this psychology post grad the other day and she asked me if I had any gay or lesbian friends. So I said yes. Now she wants to meet them, just to study and ask them questions for half an hour. It's part of her thesis."

Jade looked at Cat. "Yeah so?"

Cat gave them this blank look of innocence. "I don't have any gay or lesbian friends."

"Then why did you tell her you did." Tori raised her brow.

"I thought I did." The redhead replied in her sweet soft tone, tapping a finger to her lips.

Jade frowned. "I don't see how Vega and I fit in here."

Cat beamed at them. "Well… I was wondering if you guys would pretend to be a couple and be questioned for a half hour session. She is willing to give you guys a free lunch."

Both Tori and Jade stared at Cat dumbstruck unable to even laugh at the hilarity of the situation. Then turned to face each other, suddenly feeling they were standing to close to each other. They shifted slightly.

Jade shook her head firmly. "No."

"Not on your life." Tori added.

They both strode past Cat towards class. Cat ran and stopped them again. "Please! She gave me fifteen hundred bucks."

"So give the money back."Jade returned.

"I can't, I spent it in the Sky store." Cat told her.

"So then why can't you and Tori pretend to be gay?" Jade shrugged.

"Or you and Jade." Tori glared at Jade and countered.

"Well she knows me. She doesn't know you guys." Cat stated matter of factly. "Please!"

"No." Jade shook her head again and entered Sikowitz class.

"Sorry Cat, but I'm with Jade with his one." Tori looked at Cat apologetically before taking her seat, still a few minutes before class started. Cat slumped her shoulders, her bottom lip hung out. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Not gonna work." Jade crossed her arms over her chest, head tilted to the side to avoid the cute pout.

For Tori however, it was too late. She was already caught up in the pull of Cat's childlike antics. She tried to resist but the Good Samaritan in her wasn't having any of it. Dammit, why wasn't she strong enough? She was squirming in her seat unable to break the trance, her defenses gone. "Dammit Cat, you play dirty. Fine I'll do it!" She said with a little malice in her voice mainly because she realized what a sap she was.

Tori turned to face, Jade a pleading look in her eyes. Jade raised a brow realizing that Vega had been suckered. "No." She scowled. Her for one wasn't about to turn over to the dark side, relatively speaking of course.

"But Jade…" Tori's eyes were big, and she joined in the pout. Now, Jade had two adorable pouters to contend with. Lucky she was stronger than that. Yeah, like they could convince her to do something so stupid. No way, hell would have to freeze over first.

"No way Vega, there's no way you can convince me to go through with that. You will never get me there not now, not ever." Jade hissed, satisfied at her will power.

….

_**Five hours later…**_

"I can't believe I'm here!" Jade growled dragging her feet as she followed Tori and Cat into the psychology department of the local college.

Tori shot the Goth a look over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon Jade, it's just like impromptu acting in Sikowitz class. It won't be so bad. If you get scared I can hold your hand."

"Yeah, bite me."

"Is that some sort fetish? I kinda need to know these things about you." Tori teased.

"Why are you encouraging this, Vega?" Jade asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Oh c'mon it's to help Cat. Plus you get a free lunch out of it." Tori said as they stepped into the reception area

"Yeah, well it better be worth it." Jade said through gritted teeth as she took a seat.

Cat skipped her way to the receptionist settled in the center of the room. She saw the pretty blonde sitting behind the desk on the phone. The blonde smiled at her as she put down the receiver. "Hi can I help you?"

"Yes, we are looking for Laurel." Cat returned the smile.

"Oh right you the girl with the lesbian friends?"

Cat giggled. "Yes."

"Okay you can send them straight through there." The blonde receptionist pointed to a door on the right.

"Thank you." Cat nodded and joined her friends. "She said you can go that way. I'll wait out here." Cat said as she settled into a seat.

"Okay Cat, see you in a half hour. Showtime." Tori said as she turned to Jade.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's get this over with." Jade sulked.

"Oh honey, I didn't know you were so excited." Tori rolled her eyes sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Bite me."

"Where?" Tori winked as Jade glared at her.

They stepped into the room and greeted by a short ginger woman who was dressed in a working suit. "Hi, I am Laurel James, I'm a masters student in psychology as I'm sure you were told. You two must be the lesbian friends of Cat Valentine." She gestured to the couch behind for them to sit. Which they did.

Tori sat with her hands neatly placed on her knee and Jade was slouched with her feet kicked out. "That would be us, the happy couple." Tori beamed her acting mode taking over. Jade just rolling her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, well its very nice to meet you too. I'm eternally grateful that you two would take the time to do this." The student smiled.

"Yeah, where's the food?" Jade asked. Tori nudged the Goth with her elbow. "What I'm hungry." Jade whispered.

Tori shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm very sorry my girlfriend is very cranky during well, most parts of the day."

"Oh that's okay, I hope you guys don't mind pizza?" Laurel said as she set the large cardboard box in front of them and handed each of them a Coke. Jade shrugged and dug in. Tori just glared at her wondering how Beck survived. "So Tori Vega and Jade West, huh." The student settled in the single chair opposite from them.

"That would be correct." Tori answered.

"Okay, well this is how it's going to work I'm going to ask you a series of questions. And you answer them as honestly as you possibly can. No names will be mentioned in my thesis to ensure you complete confidentiality therefore you should feel perfectly comfortable. And feel free to whisper any discussions to each other. I am also interested in how you interact. And you guys should just get comfortable I don't mind if you snuggle up." Laurel said as both girls looked at each other.

"No that's okay." Tori giggled awkwardly.

"No but I insist." Laurel looked at them expectantly. Tori shifted into Jade as the Goth placed her arm around her shoulder. She settled in feeling more comfortable than appropriate.

"Comfy?" The student asked.

"Quite." Jade agreed as Tori nodded. Too comfortable Jade thought to herself.

"Let's start simple. How long have you guys been together?"

"About a year." Tori answered.

Jade pulled herself into character. "Yes, one blissful year." She said sarcasm clearly dripping from her statement making Tori glare at her. She shrugged indifferently.

"Okay, well." The student noted it down. "Jade what is Tori's favourite colour?" Tori cringed she knew they should have went over a little information about each other in the car.

"Purple." Jade merely stated to Tori's utter shock. She just hoped it wasn't evident to the student. How Jade know that about her?

"Is this true, Tori?" The student raised a brow.

Tori broke out of her stupor. "Um, yes its true." She said softly meeting Jade's curious gaze.

Laurel seemed to be scribbling on her pad. "Okay Tori same question directed back at you."

Tori chuckled. "Seriously?" She said indicating to Goth's black clothes. "It's not exactly a big secret."

"Okay, well moving on. Tori tell me something about Jade that she loves?"

"Oh well that's easy, she has a fetish with scissors. I don't know where she keeps them but she always has a pair." Tori said quite satisfied with her answer looking at Jade who was smirking.

Jade pulled Tori back a bit to whisper in her ear. "Trust me, you don't want to know where." Gulp.

"Jade?" Laurel addressed her.

"Um, well she loves helping people out of sticky situation. She gets some sort of satisfaction from it." Jade said, Tori nodding in agreement.

"Okay. So Tori tell me what about Jade you like physically and what intangible factor you like about her?"

Tori considered looking at ceiling then bringing her gaze back to the Goth she was sort of cuddled into. "Well, physically, I'd say her green eyes. It is so rare these days. But there is something with her ones specifically, they are so intense and instantly draw me in." She said in a daze seeing Jade raise a brow. She shook head from the trance that was Jade's eyes. "Um, as for intangible, it would be her uniqueness, I haven't met anyone quite like her."

Jade couldn't quite stop staring at the brunette, the words that left her mouth and the emotion that were behind it. It seemed real, so either Tori was being truthful or she was a really good actor. Jade was unsure which option she preferred.

"I'd hate to ruin this moment but we need to continue." Both girls stumbled out of their gaze turning their heads the opposite from each other, a blush creeping on each girls face. Interesting. "Jade your turn."

"Okay well, I have to say her hair it's smooth and luxurious. Intangible, well her voice." Jade couldn't meet Tori's gaze.

Tori smiled and whispered into Jade's ear. "Really?"

Jade shrugged, "We're acting remember." Tori's face drop just a bit, but Jade couldn't admit was the truth.

Laurel wrote once again on her notepad before turning back to them. "Okay, I think I will be increasing the intensity of the questions for purely interest sake." Both of nodded. "So are you guys sexually active?"

"Yes." Jade stated.

Tori stunned by the simple answer. She turned towards the Goth. "Yes?" She whispered under her breath only loud enough for Jade to hear.

"Well, I am." Jade smirked smugly. Tori rolled her eyes. "And lets face it, if we being realistic and convincing, the only reason I would date you would be physical attraction, simply because you hot."

Tori grinned. "You think I'm hot?"

Jade cringed. Shit. Jade be careful what you say. "No I'm saying hypothetically if that's what I thought." She backpedalled but Tori was already smug about it.

"Uh…huh." The brunette continued to grin then turned her attention to the student. "Yes we are." Tori confirmed as Jade took her a sip of her Coke.

"Okay well then what is you favourite position?" Jade choked and spat out her Coke.

Tori expression quite frozen, her eyes growing wide. She absently handed Jade a napkin that was on the table. "I'm sorry what?"

"You're favourite position? You two have been going out for a year, so since you are sexually active I'm assuming you two have experimented quite a bit. That is the thing I find quite interesting about homosexuality is that it is out of the society norms. So sex would be more satisfying in the sense of finding what suites the couple. Don't worry whatever is said you two will remain anonymous?" The psych student assured them.

Tori was unsure what to say, she had only had a sexual relation once with a guy and it wasn't quite satisfying. And well with a woman, she was way out of her league. But she had to come up with something quick, she turned to Jade who was still recovering. "Well um, you know, it the one with the thing on top of the thing and twisting." Tori tried using hand movements to explain feeling completely embarrassed and inadequate. She turned back to Jade with beseeching eyes.

"Oral." Jade blurted out.

"What!" Tori shouted.

Jade grinned at the reaction that came from the brunette. She thought why not enjoy this. Her voice went low and sensual. "What baby? I absolutely love it when you go down on me." Jade let out snickering laugh when she saw the slow blush that travelled its way onto Tori's face. Serves her right for getting her into this mess. "Her tongue is very skillful." Jade practically purred.

Catching onto Jade's game. Tori arched a brow and decided okay, two can play. "Oh that explains a lot then and why your moans get so loud, you would swear she was dying or seen God." Tori put her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle. She knew Jade hated the thought sounding girly and weak and sexual moans would be in that category.

"I don't moan!"

Tori glanced at her playfully. "Oh but you do honey, you just don't notice with your ears ringing with the much pleasure I cause you."

Jade scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Oh sweetie, don't you remember that time your mother caught us in the laundry room. It wasn't because of the washing machine squeaking, you know." Tori turned her gaze to the student and put a hand up to block Jades view. "She likes to thinks so because she was so embarrassed." She whispered.

"Okay, next question!" Jade demanded clearly beaten at her own game.

"Well this final question is more of a simple request." Laurel looked at them sheepishly.

"Yes?" Tori drawled.

"Well, I want a display of your affection of each other with a kiss."

Tori's eyes bulged out when she thought things couldn't get more awkward. "What!"

"She wants us to kiss." Jade told Tori.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I caught that captain obvious."

"Well what are you two waiting, surely such strong characters such as you'll displayed you are, aren't shy for a mere kiss."

"Well we haven't exactly had an audience before." Tori said hoping her quick thinking would help the situation.

"But you two go to Hollywood Arts, right?" Laurel asked.

Crap! Tori shook her head, she never thought of that. "Okay, so we have had audiences." She turned to Jade who seemed to be lost in thought.

Jade shook herself out of it. "Let's just do it, Vega." Jade said, tired of this game wanting to go home. Plus she was curious, but wouldn't admit it to herself.

"Okay." Tori agreed, both of staring at each other not sure what to do. Finally Tori came up with an idea. "Okay you go left and I'll go right." They both went in the same direction, this encounter proving to be as awkward as they thought it would be. They pulled out before they bumped their heads. "No, my left not yours." Tori clarified.

Jade feeling the frustration of the situation built up. "Oh hell." Jade let out before she cupped Tori's face and brought the brunette's lips to her own. Tori stiffened shocked for a moment before her eyes heavily dropped, her own mouth joining in the sensation, her hands resting on the Goth's shoulders. Jade wasn't sure what she was doing, she just knew something was happening and she had no control of it. Her own mouth instinctively opening slightly, invitingly. Tori was so far gone, she accepted the invitation her tongue slipping out to trace the contours of the Goth's mouth, then dipping in to meet Jade's tongue. Jade moaned into her mouth uncontrollably, igniting both their hungers. Jade's hands sliding down the half Latina's back, pushing her back against the couch, their bodies pressed together. Half her weight resting on the brunette's. Their lips devouring each other.

"Okay thank you, I think I've got enough information here." Laurel said clearing her throat. It was getting so hot in here she was uncertain how they simply didn't combust. Both Tori and Jade were brought out of it by the voice that was echoing in their heads. They stared at each other realizing the compromising position they landed themselves into and sprang apart so fast. Both, standing, their clothes creased, hair messed and faces flushed.

"Well, um, you're welcome." Tori soothing her hair, managed to say as she escaped the room. Jade hot on her heels. They entered the reception area Cat standing to meet them.

"Hey how did it go?"

"Um, well I was bored." Jade managed to slide back into her scowl with much difficulty. Her body was still pulsing.

"Yeah, boring…" Tori mimicked unsure what her body was feeling right now.

Cat stared at them, scrutinizing. "Hmmm…Okay." She skipped towards the exit. They both followed silently stealing glances at each other. Oh so much was still unresolved and they both knew it…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah well thanks for reading…<strong>_

_**All reviews are much appreciated…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Know me…**_

_**Due to a whole bunch demands in reviews and some very sneaky inbox message (with interesting offers) this was turned into a two shot. Why? Coz I'm nice… Why else, silly? **_

_**So you be nice and review Kay…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. Mostly because I don't own it… <strong>

**PART 2:**

Tori sat with her chin placed in her hand, using her fork to play with her salad. Yet another day, yet another tortured meal. What were the reasons for this destructive behavior? Well, it was a certain raven haired Goth girl who Tori had trouble keeping off her mind. She had being having a lot of these days since their shared kiss in the psychologist's office a month ago. It would have been a lot easy if Jade was still involved with Beck, then at least she could deem her off limits and move on with her life. But no the heavens wanted to torture her in the form of Jade West. If the girl wasn't being mean to her, then why not make Tori fall hopelessly in love with her. "Yeah well, thank you God." Tori muttered as she pointed her fork to the sky.

"You're welcome…" Andre plopped down beside her, setting his books on the bench next to him. "Not hungry again?"

Tori looked up at him, startled by his voice. "Nope."

Andre groaned grabbing Tori by the shoulders and shaking her. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

Andre was her best friend, of course she told him after he tortured her to death about what had been bugging her. "And say what Andre? Jade, I think I'm in love with you?"

Andre's eyes bugged out of his head. "You're in love with her?"

Tori slowly dropped her forehead to the metal surface of the table. "I don't know, maybe?" She whined. "Do you think I'm insane?"

Andre patted her back, gently rubbing comforting circles. "Oh no, you are not insane. You are way passed that." She glared at him. He raised his arms in defense. "Don't look at me, I'm not the one in love with Jade West."

She banged her head on the table in defeat.

"What died on the table?" Tori's head shot up to see Jade considering her.

Tori groaned, part annoyance. How could Jade not be affected by what happened? It just wasn't fair. "Nothing yet…" She managed to mumble as Jade took her seat.

Cat approached them. "Hey guys!"

"Cat." Jade barely acknowledge taking out her lunch.

Andre smiled. "What's happening, little red?"

"What's happening where?" Cat asked jovially.

Andre's smile turned awkward. "Um, never mind, take a seat."

"Hey Cat." Tori mumbled.

"Hey Tori are you ready for tonight?" Cat asked as she placed her giant cupcake on the table

"What's tonight?" Tori's eyebrows drew.

"The sleepover, remember?"

"No, no I don't remember…"

"Well…" Cat drawled tilting her head. "Remember last week when Jade gave us a lift home?"

"I seem to recall it, yes." Tori nodded.

"Well I was telling you about it, and you were like yes Cat, yes I'll do it, whatever…"

"I never said that." Tori defended herself.

Jade shot Tori a smirk. "Yes, you did Vega, I remember."

"But I had a headache…"

"Going back on your word Vega?" Jade raised an amused brow.

Tori let out a huffed breath, scowling at the Goth. "No, I'll be there."

Cat clapped her hands. "Yay! The three of us will have so much fun."

"Three?" Both Jade and Tori asked in unison.

Cat nodded vigorously. "Yup, you, Jade and me. Jade remember on that same trip you said that if I shut up for ten minutes, yes god anything, just shut up. " Cat did her best rendition of Jade.

Jade shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere."

Tori chuckled. "Going back on your word Jade?"

"Hell, yes… there is no way I'm going to a little girly slumber party. I'd rather burn in hell." Jade crossed her arms. Tori rolled her eyes.

Cat's bottom lip protruded as she began to pout. "But you promised."

Jade dismissed her. "Hmmm… I don't care."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**That Night… **_

In the Valentine house, a bell could be heard echoing through the area. "I'll get it." Cat shouted as she headed towards the door. She pulled the door open to a sulking Goth girl. "Jade!" Cat jumped into her crushing her in a hug. "Tori is upstairs."

"Look I came, I saw, now can I please go?" Jade moaned as she was dragged up the stairs.

"Oh but I have so much fun things planned for tonight." Cat announced.

Jade just rolled her eyes. How was it that Cat could convince her into the craziest things, was beyond her. Behind that sweet exterior lay a master of manipulation. Especially, since she wanted to be as far away from the half Latina as possible. She couldn't help the sudden attraction developing between her and the brunette. It was driving her mad. She was always thinking about Tori. And when she wasn't thinking about Tori, she was usually with Tori. It was hopeless. And the last thing Jade West was, was hopeless. Well, at least until recently.

Tori was laying on the bed when she heard two people enter the room. "Ah, I was wondering when you would show up." Tori let out a smug grin.

"Bite me." Jade sulked. Tori chuckled at the familiar response. Yeah tonight will definitely be interesting. Jade wondered the room looking over the books on the shelf, caressing their spines before dropping to the bean bag chair. "Where is everyone?" Jade asking noticing they were the only ones in the house.

Cat was sitting on the bed. "Oh, my mom and dad are in Mexico and my brother is out trick or treating."

Both Tori and Jade raised a brow. "He does know that Halloween is not until next week, right?" Tori asked.

Cat giggled. "Oh, yes, he just likes to go before peak time."

"But most people wouldn't have bought their candy yet."

"That's okay, he prefers yesterday's fridge leftovers anyway…" Cat said simply.

Tori stared at the little redhead incredulously. "Okay, _that is not weird at all…"_

Jade just rolled her eyes as she flipped through the channels looking for something half decent. The night went on slowly as Cat and Tori were on the bed scanning through magazines. The rain was coming down pretty hard out there. It looked like a pretty good storm. Jade was consumed with the first Frankenstein movie, chuckling at all the gruesome fake scenes.

Tori glanced at the TV, wrinkling her nose. "How can you watch that?"

Jade slanted her a smirk. "What are you talking about this is one of the greatest comedies ever made."

"Comedy?"

Jade nodded. "Yes, comedy, it's so fake it's hilarious."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Of course it is."

Suddenly Cat's cellphone started to ring. She answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi mom. Yes… yes, I know. Okay I will. Kay bye…" Cat disconnected the line.

"Cat is everything okay?"

"No, I have to go pick up my brother, apparently the neighbors are complaining." Cat told them.

"I can't imagine why…" Jade said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Me either…" Cat agreed nodding vigorously.

"I'll just go around the neighborhood, you guys just relax, no point in all of us getting wet." Cat smiled sweetly as she dressed up in her Hello Kitty wet suit, equipped with matching umbrella.

"Yeah and take the house keys. I don't want to get up." Jade mumbled increasing the volume of the TV to compete with the howling of the storm.

"Okay." Cat shouted over her shoulder as she treaded downstairs.

Tori flipped through the teen magazine awing over the latest trends. However her gaze drifted towards the Goth every ten seconds. She couldn't help herself. Here she was alone in a house with Jade West. _Get a hold of yourself Tori… _

Jade's eyes were forcefully trying to pay attention to the TV, yet her hormones seemed to avert them occasionally up towards the half Latina. Suddenly the house felt eerie silent even with the TV at close to maximum volume. _God what was wrong with you Jade…_

Each teenager stayed in their respective corners silently preoccupied with their activity. Then there was a loud blast of thunder that caused Tori to flinch, Jade catching it in the corner of her eye.

She let out a low snickering laugh. "Scared of a little thunder and lightning, Vega?"

Tori's defensive wall built up. "No…" She glared. Then suddenly the lights started to flicker and die out. The whole house was darkened. Tori gulped. "But I am afraid of the dark."

"Crap, now what am I supposed to do." Jade scowled into the blackness, as her only form of entertainment was now obsolete.

"Maybe we should stay here and wait for Cat, she shouldn't be long." Tori suggested, through her excessive pounding heart.

"Right, it's probably just a burnt fuse." Jade sunk back into her seat, pulling out her cellphone. It was times like this that one seeks the comfort of the Mario Brothers.

Five minutes had gone past. Tori feeling uneasy with each passing minute. "Um, Jade?"

"Hmmm?" Jade shone her phone light at the half Latina, making her squint her eyes at the sudden light.

"Can we play a game?" Tori asked, hopeful. She just wanted anything to take her mind off the darkness.

Jade could see the distress in Tori's dilated pupils. "Okay, but I get to pick the game."

Tori nodded gratefully. "Okay."

Jade frowned for a second, what games could one play in the dark, with Vega? Her mind traveled all over the place. She gulped, okay not that far ahead. "I got one."

"Hmmm?"

Jade let out a devilish smirk. "Truth or dare… and since I got to choose the game I'll make easier on you and choose dare."

Tori grinned. "Hmmm okay, well let me think about it." Tori looked over at the Goth a naughty smile ghosting over her lips. "Okay I dare you to do a cheerleading routine."

Jade stared at her blankly. "That's it?"

"I'm not finished. Do a cheerleading routine, without your shirt." Tori sat back against the pillows grinning.

Jade raised a brow. "Trying to get me out of my shirt, huh Vega?"

Tori was glad it was really dark so Jade couldn't see the blush she just produced. "You did say dare."

Jade stared at the brunette for a moment and then yanked her shirt over her head. Tori could only watch mouth slightly agape. The smooth alabaster skin barely seen in the dark. Her silk black bra slightly glinting from the mild cellphone light. Jade was amused by Tori's trance like reaction. "See anything you like?"

Tori forced an eye roll, hoping her voice wouldn't fail her. "Just do it."

Jade performed a near perfect sequence of cheerleading techniques leaving Tori's jaw dropping lower. "Are you sure you weren't a cheerleader in your past life?"

Jade chuckled. "No, I'm just good at everything. Truth or dare, Vega?" Jade asked as she pulled her shirt back on.

Tori pursed her lips. "Truth…"

Jade nodded with a sly smirk. "Okay Vega, who did you lose your virginity to? I assume you are not a virgin are you?"

The brunette frowned. "No I am not. It was with Danny."

Jade groaned disappointedly. "That guy Cat used to date."

Tori nodded. "Yes." Her gaze dropping to the bed.

"No wonder you didn't enjoy it."

Tori's eyes shot up. "I never said I didn't enjoy it."

Jade's hands rose. "Well your expression says it all." Tori shrugged not knowing how to respond. "I don't know about you but I'm tired of sitting in the dark. I'm sure the fuse box is in the basement. Want to take this show on the road?"

"Yes." Tori just wanted to be in an environment where she could see and not feel so vulnerable. And with Jade's scrutinizing observations it made it a whole lot worse. They both walked out of Cat's room, following the trail Jade's cellphone light laid out for them. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Jade selected as they treaded down the stairs.

Tori looked at Jade. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to get the answers she wanted from the Goth. Andre did say she should talk to her. "Okay, why did you kiss me?"

Jade halted just before they reached the basement door. She couldn't pretend she didn't hear the question. It was just the two of them. "I don't recall it being one sided, Vega."

"You didn't answer my question." Tori said simply.

Jade knew there was no avoiding it. "Fine, because that lady told us to."

"Only because of that?" Tori wondered, not sure if she wanted more of an answer.

"Hey no two part questions, it's my turn. Truth or dare Vega?" Jade nudged her towards the basement stairs.

"Truth."

"Are you always going to pick truth, chicken?"

"You say chicken, I say wise."

"Fine, whatever." Jade rubbed her chin slowly. Two could play the revealing game. "Hmmm, have you ever been attracted to women?"

Tori froze, sensing the devilish smirk on the Goth girl and gulped. "I think some women are really beautiful." She answered carefully as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jade rolled her eyes as she pointed her phone around the room. "You know what I mean, did you ever want to fuck one?"

"Jade!" Tori blushed furiously, looking around as if someone could overhear them.

Jade let out a hearty chuckle. "What?" She could feel Tori's glare through the darkness. "Fine, did you ever want to make love to one?" Jade said sweetly, battering her eyelashes.

Tori rolled her eyes at the sarcasm dripping from the Goth's tone. "Nope…" Jade nodded as they continued searching for the fuse box. "Not until recently…" Tori shrugged.

Jade halted swiftly. "Wait, what?" Her body instantly responding weirdly to that revelation. Her heart was beating so loud and profusely she was afraid that the half Latina could also hear it.

But Tori grinned battering her eyelashes as well. "That's two questions Jade. It's my turn." She considered the Goth before asking. "Truth or dare?" Jade could feel those chocolate eyes on her through the night, scanning every part of her. Suddenly the cool air around them felt too congested. What was wrong with her? Her mouth felt dry and her palms were sweating. This was all new to her. Tori frowned. "Jade?"

Jade was brought out of her thoughts. Not trusting her voice yet, she mumbled. "Hmmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

Not confident enough to pick dare, mortifying herself. "Truth."

"And you say I'm chicken."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just play the game Vega."

"Okay…" Tori squeezed her eyes shut knowing that what she was about to ask was the hardest thing she ever did. Knowing that either answer could impact her tremendously. "Did you enjoy it?"

Jade raised a brow. "Did I enjoy what?"

Tori shuffled her feet, suddenly feeling shy. "Um, you know what."

"Um, no I don't know. Why don't you spell it out for me?" Jade asked thoroughly annoyed at the vagueness.

Tori let out a huffed breath, her own annoyed levels rising. "Oh God, Jade, sometimes you can be so dense. The KISS Jade! The one in the psychologist's office!" Jade was struck dumb by the sheer balls of the half Latina to ask that question. Her eyes widened and just as her heart rate was starting to return to normal, it elevated again. "Jade!"

"What!" She growled.

"Answer the question." Tori murmured softly, her heart pounding in her chest, needing to know. She was done running from it.

"I,… I" Jade stuttered. God, she was stuttering. Who was this lowly Neanderthal that had taken over her body and impaired her speech? Grow a set West! The Goth swallowed. "I… What the hell was that!" Jade whispered and pointed towards the basement exit.

Tori groaned at Jade's pathetic attempt to avoid the question. "Surely you can think of something better than that to avoid the question."

Jade grabbed the brunette by the shoulders and pulled her behind the staircase, her hand covering Tori's mouth. Her body pressed into the half Latina's. "Would you shut up!" Jade hissed. Tori was taken aback by the move, her breath stolen by the swiftness. She looked into Jade's glowing eyes so close to her own wide ones. Jade nodded towards the basement exit door. Tori turned slowly towards the door and gasped as she saw the dark figure with a mask through the glass. Then saw the doorknob rattle. Then she saw something grasped in the persons hand as he banged it against the door.

Jade slowly dropped her hand, but her eyes not leaving Tori's. "Jade, Jade, it's a thief trying to break in!" Tori whispered, fear sinking in.

"What gave you the first clue Einstein? The ski mask or the wrench he is using to bust the door in?"

Tori cringed at the loud blasting sound coming from the door. "Jade, I'm scared…"

Jade could see the genuine fear coming from the half Latina and sighed. Truth was she was just as scared, her sarcastic nature was just the front. But someone had to keep it together. Think Jade, think! "Okay don't panic. We will call the police." Jade dug out her cellphone. "Fuck, I got no signal!"

Tori looked over her phone. "Me too."

"Okay let's try the land line upstairs." Jade suggested. Tori nodded as they both carefully climbed back up the stairs. Once at the top, the Goth knew that the bottom door wouldn't contain their unexpected visitor for long. Think, Jade, think! Jade locked the door, and started to heave the couch. Tori joined in and together they pushed the couch in front of the door. Then Jade rushed over to where she remembered the phone usually resided. She felt Tori grasp her hand, and link their fingers as they rushed through the darkened house. Jade couldn't help how perfectly the fit. No time to think about that West. They reached the phone, Jade picked up the receiver, hopeful as she held it to her ear. "It's dead..." Jade yanked it off the cord. "Fucking useless piece of shit!"

Tori looked at the Goth. "What do we do now?"

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know Vega. I really don't know." The couch wouldn't hold the thief for long. With no way out of the house since Cat had taken the keys. God, why did she suggest that Cat take the keys? And they weren't exactly strong enough to bust the door open themselves. Suddenly a loud thunder cracked above. Tori flinched and jumped into the Goth, her eyes shut as Jade held her tight. Both suddenly aware by the predicament they landed themselves into.

"Truth or dare Jade?"

"It's not exactly the time to play games now, Tori." Both of them eyes, widened as they realized what had just happened. Jade had called the brunette by her first name.

Tori smiled softly, through the banging that seemed to get closer. "Humor me."

Jade, nodded. "Since we are probably going to die, by the other psychopath in the house, okay." She looked into Tori's chocolate eyes. "Truth."

"Tell me what's in your heart?"

Jade groaned inwardly. "What type of gay question is that?"

Tori let out a soft chuckle at the irony. "Just answer it."

Jade took a deep breath, knowing they were probably dead anyway. "You." Her eyes revealing more than the statement alone. Tori's breath caught, her gaze refusing to leave the beautiful sight in front of her. In that moment all confusion seemed to leave her. Their face's so close together, their breaths mingling gently. Jade watched as Tori's eyes wandered to her lips then back to her own. "Truth or dare, Tori?"

Tori felt a tingle right down to the bone as she heard the foreign way her name slipped of the Goth's tongue. Not tearing her gaze away, a new sense of confidence streaming through her veins, she cupped the Goth's cheek with her palm. "Dare."

Jade didn't flinch at the different response. She leaned down just a bit, her green eyes glowing with need, with desire. "Kiss me." She murmured against the brunettes lips. Tori didn't have to be asked twice, she closed that small distance between them. Their lips slowly pressing against each other. Then turning into gentle wet brushes of lips gliding between each other. It was so unlike the last time in the psychologist's office, which sintered them both, with passion, force and need. This was more a declaration of something more than just that. The passion was at unsurpassable levels, but in a gentle way, catching both of them off guard. The storm and banging around them was nothing compared to the internal war coursing through them. Jade pulled the brunette closer into her as she found the courage to deepen the kiss. Tori wanting nothing more than to be consumed heat, opening for more and moaning at the contact of their tongues sliding together. Then the kiss came to a natural end. Their foreheads leaning together, their breathing labored and eyes shut tight. Then Jade opened her eyes gently to see brown ones staring back at her. Tori smiled and she returned it. "I don't know about you, but I have no desire to die after that."

Tori let out a chuckle, and briefly brushed their lips together again. "Neither do I."

Jade nodded and grabbed the desk lamp of the table. "So its settled, we fight." She handed it to the brunette.

Tori accepted the makeshift weapon and nodded. "We fight."

Jade opened the closet next to the table blindly searching for something she could use. Finally her hand grasped something familiar. "Oh, yeah score!" Jade said as she pulled out the wooden baseball bat. Testing the weight on her arm. "Not the best but it will do."

Hand in hand Jade and Tori watched as the basement door started to jerk open, Tori gulping as the terror started to take hold of her. Then she felt Jade squeeze her hand and looked up, nodding.

As soon as the door opened both women growled, attacking the dark figure. Jade connecting full on his back as he fell to the ground. Tori screaming and swing the lamppost wildly and violently, missing Jade by an inch. "Watch where you swinging Vega!" Jade yelled over the commotion.

Tori blushed. "Sorry." The figure was on the floor lying still, as Jade kicked him once more for good measure. Then suddenly the door opened behind them as they both turned around startled.

Cat stepped in slightly dripping as the storm had calmed down. "Can you believe the power is out all over the neighborhood?" Then unexpectedly the lights flickered back on. "Oh looks like they fixed it." Cat grinned at Tori and Jade who were fixed with their weapons elevated over their heads.

Tori dropped her weapon relieved at the sudden burst of light. "Cat, a robber tried to break into the house." Tori exclaimed, the adrenalin still pumping through her muscles.

"Oh, what's he doing here?" Cat cocked her head and asked sweetly.

"He came for the slumber party." Jade said dryly. "What do you think he is doing here, Cat! Robbing the place."

"So I don't have to make extra popcorn?" Cat asked curiously, tapping her finger on her bottom lip.

Jade growled. "Would someone call the damn police before I commit murder!"

"I got signal." Tori check her phone and began to dial. The figure on the floor started to stir and groan in pain. Tori winced as Jade slammed a boot into his gut and he jerked and stilled.

Jade looked at cat. "So where's your brother?"

"Oh I couldn't find him."

Jade let out a chuckle. "How hard is it to find the only person trick or treating in the neighborhood? Just look for the weirdo in the costume."

The man started to move slowly again before Jade kicked him. "Gaah." He grunted before dropping unconscious again.

"What do you mean I must hold on? Listen here lady someone broke into this house. I don't care if you are underpaid and missing CSI, this is an emergency!" Tori shouted into the phone. "Huh!" She turned to the other two. "Can you believe she hung up on me!"

Jade arched a brow. "Try again, my leg is getting tired." The Goth said as she planted another kick into the intruder's abdomen. Tori rolled her eyes as she dialed again praying for a different operator. "So Cat, what did your brother go as anyway?"

"A robber."

"A, a robber?" Jade stuttered dumbfounded. She really needed to stop doing that. "Like black clothing and a ski mask?" Jade took a glimpse at the unconscious heap on the floor and then back at Cat.

"Yes, Why did you see him?" Cat asked enthusiastically.

Jade didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh all she knew was in a moment she would lose it. So she took a calmed breath and walked over to Tori.

"Yes officer, that's right, we over on-" Tori was interrupted when Jade yanked the phone from the brunette's ear, disconnecting the call. "Jade! I finally got through to an officer!" Tori whined. Jade grabbed her hand and brought Tori back to Cat.

"Cat tell Tori what your brother went trick or treating as?"

"Jade! Seriously you interrupted my life threatening call with the police for this." Tori anger was increasing.

"Just shut up and listen! Tell her Cat." Jade folded her hands across her chest.

"A robber." Cat said sweetly.

"A, a robber?" Tori stuttered as her eyes widened, dropping to the floor between them. "As in black clothing and a ski mask?"

Cat nodded vigorously and beamed. "Yes! Did you also see him too?" Tori bent down and pulled the mask off. Then she smacked her forehead with a big thud at the sight of Cat's brunette brother. "Oh hi bro!"

Cat's brother rolled over onto his side mumbling something unintelligent.

"Why would anyone go trick or treating the week before Halloween dressed up as robber? It is not sane!" Tori shook her head.

"Why?" Cat asked.

Jade groaned. "Oh, I don't know Cat! Maybe because people will think he is an actual robber!"

"You know what I don't get? Why would he try to break into his own house?" Tori wondered.

"Oh that's because he doesn't have a set of keys. He swallowed it the last three times." Cat told them.

Tori nodded staring at both Valentines' incredulously. "Of course he did."

"That's it I'm going home." Jade declared as she slipped her jacket on.

"Jade can I get a lift?" Tori asked as she also buttoned up her coat.

"Sure, see you on Monday, Cat." Jade nodded.

"What about the slumber party?" Cat asked, baffled. Jade just ignored the redhead walking towards the exit, seeing her brother slowly coming out of it.

Jade jammed her boot in his gut once more, as he slipped back down. Tori glared her. "Was that necessary?"

"Oops! My foot slipped." The Goth shrugged as strode outside.

Tori shook her head. "See you on Monday, Cat." The brunette said as she closed the door shut and Cat's protests behind her. That was enough drama for one night. Well almost she still had the drive home with Jade to contend with.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jade walked through the dying corridor of Hollywood Arts, thinking about Fridays events. Mostly about Tori. It was Monday afternoon, almost three days since they last saw each other. They had parted with a kiss deciding that they would take the weekend to decide what they both wanted. Except she didn't need the weekend. She already knew that moment a month ago in the psychologist's office. Heading towards her locker she waved at Cat who was headed towards her.

"Hi Jade!"

"Hey Cat."

Cat pursed her lips. "I was wondering, could you and Tori do me a favour?"

"You know what! I GIVE UP already!" Jade stormed off towards the brunette on the other side of the passage.

Tori slammed her locker shut, turning to see the Goth headed her way. She smiled. "Hi Ja-" Tori's greeting was stifled against Jade's lips. Tori's fingers instinctively running through the Goth's raven hair as Jade's hands rest on the brunette's hips. Tori fell back against her locker feeling Jade's body press into her as they took the kiss deeper until they both were struggling for breath. Jade pulled back leaning her forehead against Tori's, both of them panting.

Tori's hand reached up to brush a loose strand of hair off Jade's face. "What was that for?"

Jade smirked. "Well I was thinking how about this time we skip Cat's crazy induced adventure and get straight to the kiss… I'm tired of them."

Tori arched a brow. "The adventure or the kiss?"

Jade leaned down and kissed Tori softly. "Guess."

Tori smiled as Jade let go of her. "Does that mean we are together?"

Jade looked at her, a cool smirk creeping onto her face. "Hell no! I'm playing the field."

Tori smacked Jade on the arm. "Jade I'm serious!"

Jade pinched the arch of her nose. "If I say yes will you give me a moments peace…"

Tori looked at the ceiling in consideration. "No… But I will Kiss you again."

"What makes you I want you to kiss me?" Jade tilted her head in a cocky stance.

Tori leaned into the Goth, her hands wounding around Jade's neck. Their mouths an inch apart. "Oh, you don't?" Tori asked in a whisper. Jade felt the teasing breath against her pale skin. Her rational thought already dropping below zero.

Jade shook her head slowly as her hands rested on Tori's waist. "No." Her voice sounding husky.

"Okay." Tori grinned as she broke the contact between them and picked up her school bag about to walk towards the exit.

Suddenly she was pulled back against the locker. Her body pinned against it. "Tease." Jade grinned. Tori chuckled and pulled Jade into a smoldering kiss. When they released, Jade lifted her eyes seeing a student studying them in shock. "What are you looking at!" Jade yelled.

"N-nothing." The boy was struck with fear, shaking his head and running into his locker with full force. He fell onto the floor banging his head hard.

Tori winced witnessing the poor guy take the fall. She shook her head as they headed towards the doors. "We really need to work on your anger."

"What are you talking about? My anger works just fine." Jade watched as the boy finally dragged himself off the floor, rubbing his head. She growled in his direction, he yelped and ran towards the stairs crashing into the railing and limped up the stairs. "See…"

Tori just glared at the Goth. "That's not what I meant and you know it…"

"Huh…" Jade shrugged.

"Jade can I ask you something that has been bugging me for over two years."

"Sure, ask me anything…"

"Okay, well I just wanted to know, where the hell do you keep that damn pair of scissors!"

Jade chuckled as the brunette glared at her completely serious. Jade stopped laughing and cocked her head to the side. "You really want to know?" The brunette nodded.

She moved in slowly and whispered into Tori's ear watching quite amused as the brunette's eyes saucered.

"No way…Seriously?" The Goth nodded. "Show me." Tori suggested still unconvinced.

A cocky smirk travelled its way onto the Goth's face. "Here, now?" Tori looked around seeing the corridor full of students mingling.

"Nah, okay later… Just take me home now."

"In a hurry, aren't we?" Jade wiggled her eyebrows. "Your place or mine?"

"Jade!" Tori smacked the Goth on the arm.

Jade chuckled again. "Yes?"

"You're incorrigible."

Jade shot her a sexy smirk. "Think you _**know me**_, huh Vega?"

Tori smiled softly as she linked their fingers. "I think I do…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The END...<strong>_

_**Or is it… hehehe**_

_**(No wait it is =D) Drop me a review… you know you want to…**_


End file.
